


Satisfaction brought him back

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inflatable plugs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Soul Sex, Tentacles, Vibrators, eyesocket-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Snas can be an uppity little shit, but despite all the trouble he brings to Xet, he usually manages to earn his keep.Based on the tumblr comic at obey-n-play.tumblr.com





	Satisfaction brought him back

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the glorious tumblr comic series at @obey-n-play (https://obey-n-play.tumblr.com). You will probably need to read the comic itself for context. Or not. This is mostly shameless porn featuring Underfell Sans [Snas]. 
> 
> Xet/Snas and Thirsty Anons/Snas. [Xet is an OC; Snas is based on Underfell Sans]

The first thing he became aware of was a tight, fluttering feeling across his soul; a buzzing pressure that was like the perfect scratch against an unbearable itch. Snas twitched slightly, his limbs leaden and his eye sockets too heavy to lift. He didn’t really want to move, but it felt so damn good, his body couldn’t help itself. It wanted to twist and arch yearningly towards that gratifying pressure. His spine undulated and the thoughtless jerk of his hips became more frequent. It was like having the most awesome wet dream, the kind that made him feel hot and tingly, but his mind hadn’t conjured any fantasy for him to get off to. It was pure sensation, mindless and wonderful.

He groaned, stretching out indulgently, basking in the safe, luxuriant feeling of his body still being mostly asleep. He could feel saliva pool in his mouth and then overflow, dripping indecently down the side of his face. The slippery feel of his own drool was uncomfortable, but when he tried to reach up to wipe it away his arm just flopped uselessly, barely able to move much less direct itself with any finesse towards his face.

“Mwuh…” he slurred incoherently, turning his face against the pillow beneath him. A particularly intense jolt shot through him, and he bit down on cloth and foam, whimpering pitifully as the feeling escalated from relaxingly pleasurable to a driving urgency. He clumsily hitched his femurs apart, writhing in frustration as he tried to make sense of where his hand was so he could reach down and touch himself, when abruptly he felt firm contact against his pubic bone.

“Good boy, Snas.”

He keened softly, the praise encouraging him to flex his pelvis up against the bony hand that pressed generously back against him. It stroked back and forth along the cleft of his pubic symphysis, deftly fondling the small crests before dipping down underneath to tease at his pelvic inlet. Crossing that intimate boundary made him flinch, suddenly less certain about continuing. He blearily forced one eye to crack open, straining to turn his head.

“Hnnngh?” His garbled question didn’t even sound vaguely like Snansy’s name, which was what he’d been trying for. The last time he’d woken up to unexpected molestations had been during Snansy’s heat, but even though he couldn’t convince his eyes to focus – not even the good one – he could tell he wasn’t in the cell. The walls were a deep, rich burgundy, and the mattress below him had proper sheets and blankets. They were smooth and lustrous against his naked spine, and for a moment he was distracted by the unexpected, almost erotic glide of silk against bone before a powerful jolt through his pelvis made him gasp, his pussy form with a magical ripple of aching heat.

“That’s right. Spread yourself out for me.”

Insistent hands pushed his femurs further apart, and Snas was helpless to resist not only because he couldn’t figure out how to make his legs work, but because the position forced the lips of his labia part in in a lewdly inviting way that made heat coil through the newly formed construct. His eyelights rolled as strong fingers slicked themselves in the lubrication already seeping from his cleft, and let out an uneven wail as he was slowly penetrated by two fingers that barely gave him any chance to adjust before they were curling and scissoring inside him.

The stretch hurt in the best possible way. His chest felt tight, his toes curled and his own hands clawed mindlessly at the sheets. So fucking good, too goddamn much, holy fuck he wanted to come but even though it felt almost overwhelming he knew his body wasn’t anywhere near close to climax. It felt positively unfair, and humiliatingly he could feel the prick of tears welling up in his sockets as he tried to grind himself down on those invading fingers.

“Ooh, you like that, do you, Snas?”

As much as he didn’t want to acknowledge it, there was a dim corner of Snas’s mind that recognised that voice. He tried to direct a glare at where he thought Xet’s smug, asshole face was, but the distracting friction against his inner walls kept his expression soft and glassy-eyed. His mouth hung open, wet gasps sounding absurdly loud as he floundered in place, his body mostly limp and unresisting as Xet’s fingers pumped in and out of him, making his head spin with jarring waves of ecstasy.

“Nnnnn-!” A refusal was right on the tip of Snas’s tongue, but his fogged brain frantically insisted that the worst possible outcome would be if Xet actually stopped what he was doing. His pussy was already so wet and clenching and close. Shame burned hot across his face as he closed his eyes again, letting Xet’s motions rock him towards climax.

He completely missed Xet’s victorious smirk as the other skeleton slyly added another finger, appreciating the way Snas’s yelp melted swiftly into a moan.

“You’re a lot less mouthy when you’re high as a kite,” Xet mused, making a note of it for the next time Snas’s complaints reached unbearable levels. Even that taunt didn’t elicit more than a weak wheeze and a tightening of Snas’s pussy around his fingers.

He allowed himself an indulgent sigh, wishing for a cigarette, but he was meant to keep the room smoke-free for their guests. “This isn’t too bad. Kinda nice to take it easy for a change without you kicking up a fuss.”

His tone was utterly bland, as if finger-fucking Snas senseless hardly affected him at all…Well, he’d never been the most expressive monster. It made it easy to keep up an impassive front for his two captives, although he doubted Snas was coherent enough to notice an elephant stomping through the room let alone any stray flickers of emotion from Xet.

Snas’s pussy was starting to flutter excitedly against his fingers, and with a soft grunt Xet withdrew his hand, leaving the construct clenching around nothing. Snas whined softly, his body making feeble motions of distress that completely failed to return the contact he was obviously desperate for.

Xet didn’t even have to worry about tying him down to keep him compliant for a change. Aside from small twitches of movement, Snas’s body was utterly slack; helpless. Ignoring the needy whimpers, Xet rolled Snas over and repositioned him, posing him as one would an inanimate doll. A pillow beneath his pelvis elevated Snas’s tailbone into the air, presenting it for attention. He took a brief moment to run a finger down the fine notches of Snas’s sacrum, lightly flicking at the tail bone before casually drawing up his arm and landing a flat-palmed smack across the back of the illium.

Snas jerked, his skull arching up from the mattress with a splutter of pain and confusion. He tried to twist but couldn’t seem to articulate himself well enough and only ended up with his face planted against the mattress. His sockets had opened again, but his eyelights were indistinct swirls, utterly void of comprehension.

Xet hit him again, careful to keep the strikes against the broadest spans of the bone. “Come on, Snas. Summon your ass or I’ll beat your pelvis raw.”

He doubted the order could actually penetrate the drugged haze of Snas’s mind, but just like with his pussy, applying enough stimulation in the right place could compel Snas’s magic to respond to him. After a few sparking false starts, soft red ecto-flesh coalesced into the curves of Snas’s buttocks, valiantly trying to protect his pelvis from the cruel impacts of Xet’s hand.

“Good,” Xet hummed his approval, sinking his fingers into the globes of Snas’s asscheeks, testing the stability of the construct. He’d been slightly concerned Snas wouldn’t be able to form his magic properly whilst under the influence, but the Boss had informed him that there was enough of an aphrodisiac in Snas’s body to ensure he’d be able to respond. Good; he’d hate for any of their guests to be disappointed by today’s special event.

The lubricant he’d been given to use was another special order; one that promised a sharp, tingling burn that would take hours to fade. He made sure to pull on a pair of rubber gloves to spare his hands from the effects before squeezing a generous amount down the crevice of Snas’s ass. He thumbed gently over the pucker of Snas’s entrance, less for Snas’s comfort as to make sure every inch of his ecto-flesh was covered before he began working a finger into the smaller skeleton. Unlike his pussy, his ass tried much harder to resist Xet, forcing him to work slowly and patiently. He could have been more rough, but he wanted to save the pleasure of wrecking Snas’s ass properly for their guests, so he went carefully and made sure to spread plenty of the lubricant, working it thoroughly into the tight rim of Snas’s entrance and deep into his passage.

Snas only groaned meekly at first, chest heaving as Xet spread him open and forced his body to accommodate the stretch of his fingers. There must have been a delay before the burn started to take hold, because it wasn’t until Xet was nearly finished that Snas’s muffled grunts of encouragement began to rise in pitch until he was squealing happily. It was entertaining, watching his legs twitch frantically, scrabbling impotently at the frictionless sheets as if it could somehow relieve him.

“Pipe down,” he ordered heartlessly, stripping off the gloves and taking a minute to admire his work. The sight between Snas’s legs was a slick mess of swollen flesh and seeping fluids, both passages twitching hungrily, begging to be filled. The rest of his body was splayed out in a pitiful sprawl, small quivers shuddering up his spine and down his limbs, but clearly the drug was keeping him from managing any sort of cooperative movement. His expression was a mask of insensate lust, eyes heavily lidded and dull as he moaned brokenly into the sheets. His lack of coherence had left him salivating uncontrollably, and Snas had already left a considerable pool of drool beneath his face that was already seeping into the mattress.

Xet gave a small frown of disapproval. “Guess I’d better plug you up so you don’t ruin the bed for the guests.”

Luckily he had the appropriate tools on hand – in fact, he’d been hoping for an excuse to use them. They were the perfect implements for punishing Snas the next time he tried mouthing off, but even if he wasn’t conscious enough to appreciate them at the moment, they were exactly what Xet needed to keep the mess to a minimum.

First was the long, rubber shaft that slid easily into Snas’s well-slicked pussy. Snas loosed a grateful yowl of appreciation, perhaps thinking he was finally going to receive enough stimulation to push him towards orgasm. Instead of movement, however, the toy was simply lodged inside of him until Xet was satisfied enough to begin squeezing the round bulb that trailed from the end of the toy. The small air pump quickly inflated the skin of the shaft, making Snas choke in surprise as it began to grow well past the point of comfort, thickening in length and breadth until his ecto-flesh was straining to contain it. He wiggled futilely, straining to push it out, but the engorgement was so large he’d have no hope of removing it until Xet or some kind guest released the valve that kept it dilated.

The second toy went in Snas’s ass, and this time Snas seemed to realise nothing good could come of it. He managed a full-body convulsion that was quite impressive under the circumstances, almost managing to roll himself over. Xet simply tutted and turning him back, giving Snas’s ass a punishing smack for the attempt. The added lubrication made the plug slip in easily even as Snas wailed his objection – a sound that reached an increased pitch of horror as this new intrusion also began to inflate. It wasn’t quite as large as the one in his pussy, but it was twice as uncomfortable to feel his second passage stretched to bursting. Since Snas’s ecto-flesh was mostly transparent, Xet could admire the way the two engorged toys fought for space in the tight circumference of Snas’s pelvic inlet. He was so full to the borderline of agony, and yet obviously still utterly aroused judging by the way his bones were flaring with the haze of heated magic.

Finally, he lifted Snas’s skull from the soaking, soiled sheets, and fastened the gag around his face. It was immensely gratifying, seeing his drooping sockets widen with horror as Xet began to pump the thick rubber full of air, stretching Snas’s jaw and thoroughly plugging up his mouth and throat. Although he clearly tried to bite down to fight its expansion, the rubber had been specially treated to resist Snas’s sharp teeth. Xet pumped until he could see the the magic at the corner of Snas’s jaw straining to hold, until the sounds he made were barely whispers of miserable discontent. That would be enough to keep him from drooling all over the place, or bothering any of the guests with his reckless mouth if he happened to wake up enough to realise what was going on.

And just to be sure Snas wouldn’t get a chance to climax, Xet reached into the smaller skeleton’s ribs and removed the small vibrator he’d used to stimulate Snas’s soul in his sleep. The low frequency shouldn’t have been enough to finish Snas off, but now he had nothing but the stretch of the plugs and the residual burn of the lubricant.

“Your first guest should be here in an hour,” Xet said, giving Snas an absent pat on the skull. Snas stared at him with tearful, uncomprehending sockets, begging earnestly with his gaze. Thankfully, Xet was immune to such paltry gestures. “”Have fun, pet.”

He was definitely overdue for a smoke, but as he left the room he was looking forward to watching how the rest of the evening played out on the cameras. Their guests had better appreciate all the work he’d put into getting Snas ready for them.

 

* * *

 

The room was spinning – a slow but disorienting revolution that made Snas feel as though the bed beneath him was trying to buck him off. Honestly, he couldn’t blame it. He was a filthy mess of come and sweat and other unmentionable fluids drying on his bones. Every inch of him felt as though it had been singled out and deliberately debauched – hell, maybe it had. His memory of the last couple of hours had started to run together, muddled by drugged lethargy and exhaustion.

Xet seemed indifferent to his discomfort, callously gripping Snas by the ankle and lifting it to better expose the swollen, slickened folds of his pussy. “Huh. Bet you’re gonna be sore in the morning, Snas.”

Snas whimpered, trying to draw his leg back in protest of the uncomfortable stretch because not only was it humiliating for Xet to be staring at his abused sex but he was already fucking sore and having his legs drawn apart wasn’t helping.

“Pllllhhnnngh,” he slurred, trying to beg for a reprieve, but his body still wasn’t responding to his weak attempts at control. He’d have passed out long ago, but some enterprising guest had been clever and cruel enough to affix a clamp to the soft body of his soul. The sharp pinch kept him excruciatingly awake, although with a matching clamp squeezing his abused, engorged clitorous it was impossible to tell if it was pain or pleasure he was drowning in.

Xet finally dropped his ankle, and Snas curled into a ball as much as he was able which admittedly wasn’t very. One arm ended up limply splayed over his face, a pitiful shield that did nothing to relieve his shame. The other curled protectively against his ribs, driven instinctively to find some way to relieve the aching pressure on his soul, but his addled thoughts couldn’t figure out how to make that happen. Thwarted and lost, he keened urgently at Xet, peeking out from the gap between his radius and ulna, his expression filled with a meek, cringing plea.

Xet let out a hefty sigh, and Snas felt the mattress dip with a new wrench of motion that he thought might actually be real this time. Between one cloudy moment and the next, Snas suddenly found himself caged beneath Xet’s broader, heavier body. The terror that flushed through him somehow made his pussy quiver, and for a horrible moment he thought he might climax again simply from the shock.

Xet seemed amused by this, his muzzle curling into a toothy smirk. “Normally I’m not a fan of sloppy seconds, but it really would be a shame not to take advantage of you like this. Looks like you want it too.”

Snas clenched his eyes shut, a broken sob catching in his throat. Whether from the drug or simply because the guests had been too caught up in their own pleasure instead of his, his body had only wrung out a few weak orgasms – none of which had helped to sate the awful, urgent heat in his bones. He badly wanted to be allowed to come, but wasn’t sure if he was even capable of it any more.

He could feel Xet’s bony fingers digging into his hips, tilting his pelvis, and he had only a moment to brace before he felt Xet’s cock driving into the hilt. He squealed from the intrusion, writhing feebly in place, but even though his inner falls felt like they’d been rubbed raw from the number of times he’d been fucked already, somehow it still made his body jerk with unwanted gratification. Every movement made his bones ache, the joints grinding together uncomfortably, but he couldn’t help but arch up to press Xet’s body more fully against his own.

God, he needed this, please, fuck, just move already, fuck him until he couldn’t think any more, until he passed out, he needed it, please-!

“Shhh,” Xet murmured against the side of Snas’s skull, a mocking tenderness underlying his tone. “Come on, Snas, all you have to do is lie there and take it.”

That was all he wanted to do, but somehow the drug was wearing off just enough for all his belated panic and overstimulated nerves to misfire in a slurry of incomprehensible compulsion. He jerked beneath Xet like a frenzied puppet, a babble of meaningless noise tumbling from between his teeth as he squirmed, torn between the need to cling to Xet and at the same time wanting to shove him away.

He wasn’t expecting Xet to loose a soft snarl, his fanged jaw parting before snapping down on Snas’s throat. The smaller skeleton wailed from the bite, feeling his soul and clit both pulsing hard in sympathetic agony, but bizarrely the new pain helped to steady him somewhat. Maybe it was just how Xet had trained his body to respond, or perhaps there was some deeper instinct at play where having teeth scraping across the vulnerable vertebrae beneath his skull automatically made him go limp, dazed and trembling.

“Better,” Xet grunted, his own voice sounding slightly strained under the circumstances. He licked the underside of Snas’s chin, his tongue a flicker of wet heat that made Snas moan wantonly. Opening his mouth proved to be a mistake, because unexpectedly Xet’s snout pressed against his own in a titillating abrasion of bone and magic before his long tongue plunged unexpectedly into Snas’s mouth. It couldn’t quite be called a kiss – their mouths weren’t entirely compatible and neither of them had lips – but the soft underside of Xet’s magical jaw moulded against Snas more readily than expected, and though the plundering of Xet’s tongue was undeniably dominating, there was something sensual about the way it grazed behind his teeth and stroked sinuously against his own conjured tongue. His whimpers only encouraged further exploration, which Xet complied with readily.

For a golden moment, Snas almost thought he might actually enjoy himself. The only other person who had kissed him in his long months of imprisonment had been Snansy, and even though the other had rejected his feelings, his stupid soul still gave a hopeful twist. Monsters weren’t made for isolation. His soul wanted to forge a connection, and between his drugged daze and crippling loneliness he didn’t care who was touching him. He just wanted more. Whining needily, he opened his mouth wider, giving Xet access to everything.

He wasn’t expecting the tentacle that lunged over Xet’s shoulder and rammed itself down his throat, a much larger and more violent intrusion than he was prepared for. He tried to shriek, but the noise was choked out of him as the tentacle forced itself through his teeth until it was curled into a thick ball inside his skull.

“Aww, what’s wrong, Snas? I thought you wanted something in you,” Xet taunted, punctuating his words with hard thrusts that made Snas’s vision spark with overstimulated pulses of magic. His jaw, already sore from hours in the gag before one of the Guests had released him from it, hurt incredibly, and hot tears leaked from his sockets and down the sides of his face.

“How about another, then?” Xet asked, and Snas’s gaze snapped to him in dread, but there was nothing he could do to ward off the second tentacle that looped over Xet’s other shoulder and began forcing its way into his eye. The lubrication of his tears only seemed to help it, and though there wasn’t much room left inside his skull for it to fit it somehow managed to twine itself around its companion into a complicated knot. The pressure inside his head was unbearable, and Snas jerked and writhed in panic. It felt like his skull was about to split open but in some awful way the feeling of tight intrusion mimicked Xet’s cock in his pussy, and there was an agonising edge of pleasure to it.

With his skull stuffed with Xet’s magic, his remaining socket barely worked, offering him only blurry, disorienting flashes of lime green and white bone. He tried clawing at Xet’s face, more terrified than outraged, but with so much conflicting magical resistance he couldn’t really feel his arms either, and had no way of knowing if any of his blows landed. What little reserve of strength he had exhausted quickly, and despite his horror there was nothing he could do. He went limp again, his body jolting helplessly with each of Xet’s thrusts, his magic stifled and useless, his soul tight with pain and his cunt clenching mindlessly.

The tipping point came when Xet’s snout pressed against him, and suddenly there was a lash of hot, wet caress circling the rim of his eye-socket. The inner circumference of the hole was actually quite sensitive – it was shoving things into his skull that hurt like a bitch – and even though his body was a mess of rough, unwanted sensation his body was simply overwhelmed. He came, his body going tight with shudders as he sobbed incoherently around the suffocating penetrations through his cranium. The pleasure was nearly unbearable, especially when his pussy tightened so fiercely around Xet’s cock it felt like the other’s movement was tearing him open.

But with the high of climax came a dizzying wash of relaxation and peace, his mind closing off, everything around him going dark and quiet and numb. He could barely feel Xet still thrusting into him, cursing lowly as he rutted his way towards his own climax. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see and couldn’t feel his body anymore, when he could still feel the gentle tingles of euphoria. Not even the awful pinch on his soul could keep his body from finally losing consciousness, pushed well past the point of exhaustion.


End file.
